


Lazy Sunday Morning Orgasms

by lavenderlotion



Series: Stetopher Appreciation Week [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Orgasms, Polyamory, Polygamy, Post sex cuddles, Rutting, Snowballing, Stetopher Week, Stetopher Week 2017, cum swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Lazy Sunday morning sex.That's it.





	Lazy Sunday Morning Orgasms

**Author's Note:**

> October 29th - Sexy Sunday. 
> 
> This is a day for a sexy time free for all. Want to write a kinky threeway fic? Want to write about BDSM? Bestiality? Fart kink? Cool. Here is a day just for it.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out the rest of the weeks prompts, right here!](http://tridom.tumblr.com/post/166440096409/stetopher-week-prompts)

Stiles rolled over with a groan, curling around the warm body lying next to him. He threw his arm around one of his boyfriends, rubbing the man's abdomen lightly as he snuggled closer, pulling the body flush against his own chest. He rubbed higher, fingers ghosting over a nipple and playing with the chest hair he found. He rut forward, his cock straining in his briefs as he ground into Chris’ ass. The man's voice was warm when he laughed and he pushed his hips back, a whine leaving Stiles’ throat at the contact. 

He was still hazy from sleep but the contact felt nice and he wiggled out of his briefs, the soft material of Chris’ boxers smooth against his own dick. He ground forward, a little noise of pleasure slipping back his lips. 

He thrust against the man again, throwing a leg over Chris’ and all but riding the mans thigh. Heat settled behind him, Peter’s rumbling growl echoing against Stiles’ back. The man was hard as well, his erection bare against the small of Stiles’ back, tip wet with precome. It always amazed Stiles how much the man leaked, how excited Peter got at the smallest of things.

Stiles moved his own hand lower, skipping over the band of Chris’ boxers to rub over the man's dick, gripping and stroking through the fabric. Stiles let out a moan, rubbing forward more forcefully before pushing himself pack into Peter. The wolf had shifted slightly, his dick now rubbing against Stiles’ ass, leaving cooling lines of precome against his skin. He pressed closer to Chris, nipping and kissing the mans neck, sucking a bruise into the back of his shoulder as he continued to rub at him. 

He slipped his hand inside the material, working the underwear down to the man's thighs, relishing at the easy slide of his own dick against Chris’ skin, the short hairs on his thigh plenty enough to add stimulation. He grabbed Chris firmly, tugging his foreskin down over the head and rubbing his thumb over the man's slit, enjoying the sharp inhale it got him.

He rolled his hips forward again, letting out a groan when Peter’s hand came up to rub and tug at his nipples, pebbling them under his fingers. He thrust sharply against Chris, speeding up his own hand on his boyfriends cock, rubbing harshly at the head and digging his thumb nail into the slit. Peter was sucking on his neck, not doubt raising bruises as he thrust into the tight channel of Stiles’ thighs, Stiles himself squeezing them tighter together around the mans dick. 

Stiles thrust forward again, pressure already building in his belly. It never took him long to cum these days, almost always in a constant state of arousal. It wasn’t his fault both of his boyfriends were the hottest things alive and constantly walked around in minimum clothing just to drive Stiles crazy. He was also young still, at only nineteen it didn’t take much to get him going. Peter was similar, his werewolf stamina a beautiful thing. 

Chris was the only one who struggled to keep up at times, but he was a major masochist so he tended to get off a little quicker if they were being rough with him. He slipped his other hand under Chris’ body, tugging hard at the man's balls to try and get him off sooner. Stiles was incredibly close, Peter back to playing with his nipples as he thrust against Stiles’ cleft, the head of his cock catching on Stiles’ rim and leaving it wet with his precum.

Stiles groaned, biting at Chris’ shoulder as Peter tugged hard at his nipple, his cock jumping as he ground firmly into Chris’ leg, his hands tugging and stroking over Chis, speeding up and pressing harshly against the head. Chris shuddered in front of him, a low drawn out moan spurring Stiles on as he sped up, rutting against his boyfriend with purpose. The head of Peter’s cock was pushing harshly against his hole, burning as it tried to fit it’s way it. Peter bit down on his neck and it was over, the pressure bursting as his cock shot out over Chris’ hip, painting the man in his come.

Peter brought his fingers up to Stiles’ mouth, the boy sucking them in eagerly as Peter finished himself, coming harsh over Stiles’ ass hole. Stiles just slumped back onto the bed, lazily sucking on Peter’s fingers as he hummed contentedly, letting his eyes fall closed. He kept his hand tight around Chris’ dick, letting the man rut into the tight circle of his fist until his finished himself off, groaning deep in his throat. 

Stiles smiled lazily, bringing his hand up to his mouth to lick it clean, letting Peter suck the cum out of his mouth as the made out, tongues sloppy with spit and their boyfriends release. Stiles knew if he didn’t move he’d wake up covered in dry come but he couldn’t bring himself to care, especially as Chris turned and pulled him close, Peter snuggling up against his back.

Whatever, it was Sunday - there was no problem with spending the day in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to my good [friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silassolarius) \- who also happens to be one of my favourite authors - for helping me tittle this fic, LOL!
> 
> I am not good at writing smut. I am not a smut writer and I do not enjoy doing so. Please do not mind this 900 word fic. I think with the last two being so longI am allowed to post something super short, LOL! That is totally how I am justifying it to myself, anyway. This fic is very very short, I am fully aware of that lol. It is a horrible rainy fall day, and I went out for breakfast (ate _way_ too much food and am suffering) and I am just completely exhausted. I have like zero energy and am struggling to stay awake as I type this a/n LOL!
> 
> Alas, I hope you enjoy my desperate attempt at smut, and hopefully in a month when it is time for Steter week I can produce something better, lol!
> 
> Don't forget, I am **always** taking prompts and story requests on tumblr, so please please please leave me some!!!!


End file.
